injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man (Avengeance)
This article, Iron Man (Avengeance), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. This entry is for Tony Stark's Iron Man. For the alternate Insurgent James Rhodes, see War Machine (Avengeance). For the alternate Norman Osborn's armour, see Iron Patriot (Avengeance). Iron Man is a playable hero character in Avengeance: Heroes Among Us and is the leader of the Regime. He is classified as a Power User. Biography Events of Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Intro/Outro Default Costume *Intro *Outro Regime Costume *Intro *Outro Gameplay Character Trait Super Move Quotes Character Ending "With the defeat of his alternate self, Tony Stark quickly recognised that if similar circumstances presented themselves, he too could be corrupted and seek to control others. He therefore conferred with Black Panther, Mr Fantastic and the other Illuminati members, who respected his needs and aided him. Together they assisted in bringing supplies to the beleagued alternate Earth, and Stark was able to convince the alternate James Rhodes and Steve Rogers to forge the remanants of the Regime and STARK Industries into a more positive and diplomatical government. Thanks to Stark, the two Earths were soon closely tied and a selection of multiversal Avengers were created, operating thanks to the Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan Foundation." Costume Description Default A severe injury from a burst of shrapnel close to billionaire playboy Tony Stark's heart taught him that there was more good to be done with eliminating war than funding it, turning his gifted mind to the development of the Invincible Iron Man armour. Regime Losing Pepper Potts, numerous allies and New York to the machinations of Loki has taught Stark that to defeat evil, strong men must rise to rule, even if old friends stand in his way. This has led to Stark's Regime. Marvel NOW! Latest developments and work on his armour following his role in the battle with the Phoenix Force corrupted X-Men has given form to yet another Iron Man upgrade. Now housed in a black and gold suit Stark deals with threats close to home and in space along his allies in the Guardians of the Galaxy. Marvel Zombies Even Earth 2149's Tony's armour was no defense against the might of the Zombfied Fantastic Four, and he too fell to their hungry ranks. Housed in a classic version of his armour and with cybernetic legs following his own removal, Iron Man has become a dangerous member of the Zombie Avengers. Mark 1 Armour When weapon expert Tony Stark was captured by Vietcong forces he was forced to improvise alongside Professor Yinsen, forging a powerful metal grey armour to protect his heart from a piece of shrapnel and escape to become a hero. Soon after public opinion of him appearing too monstrous made him repaint the armour a bright gold. Cinematic Universe (Iron Man 3) Housed in the newest Mark 42 armour, Tony's experiences with New York have left him shaken. The threat of the mysterious terrorist the Mandarin and the onslaught of the Extremis virus requires him to suit up once and save the world from Adrian Killian. Powers and Abilities Armor Iron Man possesses powered armor that gives him superhuman strength and durability, flight, and an array of weapons. The armor is invented and worn by Stark (with occasional short-term exceptions). The weapons systems of the suit have changed over the years, but Iron Man's standard offensive weapons have always been the repulsor rays that are fired from the palms of his gauntlets. Other weapons built into various incarnations of the armor include: the uni-beam projector in its chest; pulse bolts (that pick up kinetic energy along the way; so the farther they travel, the harder they hit); an electromagnetic pulse generator; and a defensive energy shield that can be extended up to 360 degrees. Other capabilities include: generating ultra-freon (i.e., a freeze-beam); creating and manipulating magnetic fields; emitting sonic blasts; and projecting 3-dimensional holograms (to create decoys). In addition to the general-purpose model he wears, Stark has developed several specialized suits for space travel, deep-sea diving, stealth, and other special purposes. Stark has modified suits, like the Hulkbuster heavy armor. The Hulkbuster armor is composed of add-ons to his so-called modular armor, designed to enhance its strength and durability enough to engage the Incredible Hulk in a fight. A later model, designed for use against Thor, is modeled on the Destroyer and uses a mystical power source. Stark develops an electronics pack during the Armor Wars that, when attached to armors that use Stark technologies, will burn out those components, rendering the suit useless. This pack is ineffective on later models. While it is typically associated with James Rhodes, the War Machine armor began as one of Stark's specialty armors. The most recent models of Stark's armor, beginning with the Extremis Armor, are now stored in the hollow portions of Stark's bones, and the personal area networking implement used to control it is implanted in his forearm, and connected directly to his central nervous system. Powers After being critically injured during a battle with the Extremis-enhanced Mallen, Stark injects his nervous system with modified techno-organic virus-like body restructuring machines (the Extremis process). By rewriting his own biology, Stark is able to save his life, gain an enhanced healing factor, and partially merge with the Iron Man armor, superseding the need for bulky, AI-controlled armors in favor of lighter designs, technopathically controlled by his own brain. His enhanced technopathy extends to every piece of technology, limitless and effortlessly due to his ability to interface with communication satellites and wireless connections to increase his "range". Some components of the armor-sheath are now stored in Tony's body, able to be recalled, and extruded from his own skin, at will. Skills Tony Stark is an inventive genius whose expertise in the fields of mathematics, physics, chemistry, and computer science rivals that of Reed Richards, Hank Pym, and Bruce Banner, and his expertise in electrical engineering and mechanical engineering surpasses even theirs. He is regarded as one of the most intelligent characters in the Marvel Universe. He graduated with advanced degrees in physics and engineering at the age of 17 from Massachusetts Institute of Technology and further developed his knowledge ranging from artificial intelligence to quantum mechanics as time progressed. His expertise extends to his ingenuity in dealing with difficult situations, such as difficult foes and deathtraps, in which he is capable of using available tools, including his suit, in unorthodox but effective ways. He is well respected in the business world, able to command people's attention when he speaks on economic matters, having over the years built up several multi-million dollar companies from virtually nothing. He is noted for the loyalty he commands from and returns to those who work for him, as well as for his business ethics. Thus he immediately fired an employee who made profitable, but illegal, sales to Doctor Doom. He strives to be environmentally responsible in his businesses. At a time when Stark was unable to use his armor for a period, he received some combat training from Captain America and has become physically formidable on his own when the situation demands it. In addition, Stark possesses great business and political acumen. On multiple occasions he reacquired control of his companies after losing them amid corporate takeovers. Trivia Gallery Category:Power User (Avengeance) Category:Regime Member (Avengeance) Category:Founding Avenger Category:STARK Industries Category:Human Category:Insurgency Member (Avengeance) Category:Created by Derek Metaltron